Charla desagradable
by Gostaraf
Summary: Star intenta buscar el perdón de su amigo por la ocurrencia de anoche, por ello tendrá una conversación profunda e importante con quien ella una vez amó, Marco Díaz.


**Segunda parte del One-Shot "Noche desagradable". Si todavía no lo has leído, te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de comenzar esta historia para que puedas entender a qué rumbo va ésto.**

 **La historia "Noche desagradable" lo puedes encontrar fácilmente en mi perfil.**

 **Ya estás avisado.**

[...]

Star no dejaba de ver las manillas del reloj, girando en la misma dirección como siempre.

En su cabeza se preguntaba cuánto había pasado desde que Marco Díaz se fue de su hogar; según sus aproximaciones, 5 horas podría haber pasado. Su preocupación por él era inmensa, obvio que sabía que estaba molesto y que por eso no quería verla en la cara, pero aun así no debería estar demasiado tiempo afuera. Pudo por lo menos decir algunas palabras especificando que llegaría tarde, pero ni eso le llegó a la rubia. Sólo una indirecta tan frustrante que la hacía sentir más culpabilidad de la que tenía.

La princesa se acomodó un poco más en el sofá de la sala principal, no es porque esté un poco pesada, sino que en tan sólo pensar en aquella pequeña discusión que tuvieron en la mañana la hacía sentir de una manera rara y extraña. Hace unas horas se cambió de vestimenta, ahora está con su habitual ropa; su típica diadema roja con cuernitos, vestido verde aguamarina junto a unas rayas de tonalidades rosas y naranjas en la parte del pecho, medias con rayas verde y blanco, y unas botas moradas. Incluso así, con toda esa combinación de ropa, no le bastaba para sentirse bien.

—A quién engaño, soy una mala amiga. Doy asco. —Expresó con mucha tristeza.

Hasta la chica podía oler su aroma horrenda y asquerosa desde su posición. ¿Ella era el verdadero significado de "fea amiga"? Ni dudaba de la respuesta, dejó que el mexicano sufriera todo lo que un hombre con esperanzas de volver con su mujer no desea sufrir. Y lo peor de todo: la rubia no intentó disculparse. No sabía cuándo llegaría su amigo, pero de todas formas tenía en mente un plan que se llevaría a cabo cuando éste vuelva.

—Muy bien, Star. —Se dijo a sí misma con firmeza. —Recuerda el plan: disculparme y suplicar, disculparme y suplicar, disculparme y suplicar...

Ése es toda la ejecución del plan. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Hacer lo que él quiera durante 1 mes? Probablemente. ¿Darle toda su riqueza del reino de Mewni para sus gastos y deudas? Tal vez. Ésta iba a hacer cueste lo que cueste para que la relación entre el castaño y ella vuelva a ser el de antes, no le importaría si eso arriesgaría su reputación, dignidad, etc.

Lo único que quiere es tener a Marco devuelta.

—Yo... ¿Debería irme?

Star pensó un poco en esa incógnita. Lo hizo una vez en el día de su declaración a su mejor amigo y de la noticia que Toffe regresó, fue una noche larga. Cada día se preguntaba qué haría él en su situación o qué estaría haciendo ahora. Era una gran sorpresa cuando regresó para verla, fue en ese momento cuando conoció una fuerte realidad vinculada con el de piel bronceada: los dos simplemente no pueden estar separados. Pero todo eso se arruinó con el problema originado en la medianoche por el placer de una princesita.

Ella no quiere marcharse de su segundo hogar, ya no. Por eso encontrará una solución que de alguna manera pueda ser del gusto de los dos adolescentes.

Sus oídos se activaron rápidamente al escuchar la perilla de la puerta girarse a la dirección contraria de un reloj. Se levantó de su sitio y dio unos pocos pasos para atender al invitado. Sabía quién era la persona responsable de hacer tal movimiento, sólo esperaba verle la cara. No quiso abrir la puerta, era innecesario ya que en unos segundos la persona entraría a la casa, dando así el final de su interrogante.

En la entrada apareció Marco Díaz. Seguía con la misma cara y ropa con el que se fue. Al cerrar la puerta, Star no dudó dos veces para acercarse.

—¡MARCO! —Gritó Star, dándole una abrazo fuerte pero cariñoso. —¡Oh, por Dios, Marco! ¡Haz vuelto! ¡Regresaste!

—Star...

—¡PERDÓNAME! —Su voz daba mucho volumen en la oreja del chico, pero se escuchaba un poco quebrantada. —¡POR FAVOR, PERDÓNAME! —Bajó sus brazos para poder abrazar sus piernas, como la forma que hacía un derrotado ante el ganador. —¡Lo siento, Marco! ¡No sabes cómo lo siento, Marco! ¡Lo siento! ¡Haré lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te alejes, por favor! ¡LO SIENTO! —Esto último lo expresó con mucho dolor y con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

—¡STAR! —Dijo Marco, mostrando su impaciencia por los lamentos de su amiga. Ella, al escuchar el grito, paró. —¿Puedes pararte y sentarte en el sofá para hablar de forma civilizada, por favor?

La futura reina de Mewni no se la creía. La voz de Marco en esa última frase fue tan pacífica, fue el gran alivio de la rubia. De hecho, ella se imaginó lo que pasaría fue que éste la ignoraría y la evitaría durante unos días hasta que todo se calme, pero no. Si ella fuese la molesta, no escucharía para nada las súplicas de Marco. Esa decisión que tomó el castaño no es de un adolescente, sino de un adulto maduro. Star se había dado cuenta desde ese momento cuánto había cambiado su amigo castaño.

Ella aceptó la propuesta del chico y los dos caminaron hasta el sillón. No se dijeron ninguna palabra en ese transcurso de tiempo. Marco fue el primero en sentarse mientras que daba una mirada confundida al observar que Star iba cambiando de dirección a la cocina. 15 segundos después, la princesa dejó en la mesita de centro dos vasos con agua y luego se sentó en el sillón.

—Traje agua para beber un poco, por si tienes sed, claro. —Lo dijo con un pequeña sonrisa.

Marco contempló un rato el agua y luego se dirigió a Star con una interrogante un tanto indecente.

—¿Y yo cómo sé que al beber eso no me hará dormir?

Marco tocó fondo al hacer aquella pregunta. El momento se volvió incómodo y desagradable para la joven rubia. Ella abrió la boca queriendo responder a la pregunta, pero sabía que su amigo no esperaba una respuesta a tal incógnita, así que la volvió a cerrar.

Después de eso, sus bocas quedaron selladas en el espacio del silencio. No salió ninguna palabra de parte de estos, sólo miradas. Marco daba alguna que otra observación a Star, al vaso, y otra vez a Star. Es tanta la tensión del momento que no le da aburrimiento. Tal vez en sus ojos no lo decía, pero su boca quería literalmente hacer un interrogatorio. Muchas preguntas saltaban en la mente del castaño, ¿dónde está Tom? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y una muy importante para él, ¿qué deberían hacer? Una situación así como lo está pasando Marco no le ocurre a nadie. Se sentía muy infeliz de tener que convivir con esta clase de problemas.

Y la rubia no se quedaba atrás, ella hacía todo lo posible para contenerse las palabras. Unas gotas salían mágicamente de la frente de Star, las cuales quitó con su mano. Tenía los ojos flechados a Díaz, y no quería moverlos para nada. A este punto, ella no sabía qué era peor: el estúpido plan para subir de relación con Tom o la confrontación de su mejor amigo hacia ella. Cada segundo de mudez e intranquilidad obvia en la sala es solamente una de sus peores pesadillas, no sólo porque éste ahí, sino de cómo llegó ahí. En pocas palabras, ella prefiere estar en esa correccional de princesas caprichosas en vez de estar presente en su situación.

La Butterfly tomó el vaso con su blanca mano derecha, y su boca buscaba una orilla para pegar sus labios finos y tragar del agua. Pero, antes de deslizar el vaso para hacer entrar el refresco a su seca garganta, miró al chico de su costado. Éste tenía la mirada clavada en la chica, en su mente seguramente quería que ella bebiera del agua para saber sí o no si el agua tiene alguna clase de condimento especial para poder dormir. La ojiazul hizo un ruido pequeño con su boca para saber si Marco necesita algo. El joven, al escuchar tal sonido, reaccionó y volteó su mirada para evitar otro contacto visual.

Star rodeó los ojos y consumió del agua. Los tragos y el sonido del vaso al dejarlo en la mesa principal eran los únicos ruidos que se escuchaba en toda la casa. Ya no aguantaban más el vacío que se admiraba en el hogar del chico. Así que el momento de explicar la situación comenzó al fin.

Los dos dijeron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, callando otra vez sus bocas. Marco, como buen caballero que es, dejó que Star hable.

—Marco... Yo... lo siento, en verdad. Lo lamen...

—No me vengas con tus disculpas, Star. —Detenió a la princesa con su voz rudo, pero tranquilo. —Eso no te servirá hoy.

—Okey. —Aceptó. —Lo haremos a tu manera, ¿te parece?

El levantamiento de los labios para mostrar una tierna sonrisa, junto al brillo de sus ojos, no hacía efecto en el castaño. Él conocía muy buen los trucos. Star se comportaba muy tranquila y bien para que Marco pueda ver esa amabilidad y hacer que éste le dé más posibilidad de perdonar. Recuerda cuando lo hizo una vez con su papá cuando él llegó tarde a su casa. El enojo de ese momento no tenía comparación con otros, pero sabía mover las piezas para evadir un castigo seguro: hablaba con voz tranquila, le cocinaba nachos y le daba la razón.

Justo como lo hace Star.

Observó el reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda. Según sus conocimientos, él perdonaría a Star en unos 5 minutos. Pero no lo iba a hacer, ni sabía si la iba a aceptar sus disculpas. Por lo tanto que, antes de llegar a su hogar, preparó unas preguntas un poco improvisadas, pero con las suficientes palabras para encontrar una excelente y sincera respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo evitando los ojos de Star. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué hiciste... eso?

Primera pregunta de Marco que dejó sin habla a la rubia. Su cerebro trataba de buscar una respuesta a aquello, pero no hubo alguna información. Depende de ella responder. ¿Lo hizo por amor? ¿Por las hormonas? ¿Porque pudo y ya? No pensó que él preguntaría tal cosa. No se rindió e intentó dar lo que los oídos de Marco querían escuchar.

—No sé. —Encogió los hombros. —Sólo pasó y ya.

—Star, intentaste drogarme para que puedas tener sexo con Tom. —Ya no le interesa sonar adecuado, quiere respuestas. —No creo que eso sólo se resuma en que pasó y ya... Y hablando de drogarme...

—¡Está bien! —Exclamó nerviosamente. —Yo... bueno, Tom me lo dijo hace tiempo y la idea no sonaba tan mal...

—¡Por Dios, Star! —Su voz tranquila se transformó en una enojada. —¡Tú y Tom tienen 15 años! ¡SON MUY PEQUEÑOS PARA ESO!

Marco opinó ayer que Star podía hacer lo que quiera con su vida y con su cuerpo. Pero, por alguna razón, su manera de ver las cosas cambió drásticamente.

—¡Lo sé, Marco! ¡Lo sé! Pe-Pero él es mi novio y yo... tenía curiosidad. Y... pues... era una idea tentativa.

Star paró de hablar y se quitó las gotas del sudor en su frente. Marco aún seguía enojado. Ésa no es una respuesta válida para el castaño. Él no tenía más intención de presionar a la princesa... bueno, sí podía pero no encontraría nada. Su respuesta sólo sería vacía y sin sentido. Ya estaba hecho, no importaba lo que haga, la noche pasó como debió pasar. Buscar una alternativa coherente y excelente ante la pregunta sería difícil; es decir, jamás encontrará un porqué de los hechos.

Ahora el joven hizo otra indagación para la princesa.

—Okey, dejaremos esa pregunta atrás. Ahora respóndeme a esto: ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Star se quedó callada como una roca.

Quizás ésa sea la pregunta que nunca quiso responder entre muchas. No es porque no tenga ninguna respuesta, sino porque si lo responde, entonces todo se iría al caño y entrarían a una diferente conversación.

Ella está pensando si responder o no. De hecho, sus probabilidades de hablar son muy altas. Él está moviendo sus cartas y ella simplemente lo está viendo jugar. Era hora de que ella sacara su as bajo la manga...

—La razón por lo que no te dije es... es porque... —Cerró los ojos y suspiró, para luego abrirlos en dirección a su amigo. —Porque tú sientes algo por mí.

El mexicano abrió bien los ojos al oír aquellas palabras de su amiga. No entendía nada de lo que dijo, ¿era su mente el que jugaba con él o ella en serio dijo eso?

—¿Qué? —Era lo único que podía decir.

—Lo que escuchaste, Marco. ¿En verdad creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Desde el beso sabía que todo no iba a ser lo mismo; por eso es que no te dije nada, no quería lastimar tus sentimientos. Eres demasiado bueno que sé que eres capaz de fingir una aprobación a "esa clase" de relación con Tom, y yo no quería ver eso. No quería ver tu corazón romperse, Marco.

Marco estaba mirando el suelo, escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga mientras reflexionaba. Star intentó acercarse al chico poniendo su mano en su hombro, pero, al sentir el tacto de su amiga, él rechazó el consuelo retrocediendo un poco en el sofá. El castaño la miró y habló.

—Estuve en mi cama por 5 minutos mientras oía cómo te divertías con tu noviecito, Star. —Ella observó que su amigo intentaba no sacar algunas lágrimas. —En esos minutos escuché atentamente tu voz... Fueron los peores momentos de mi vida, Star. Y también fue donde rompiste mi corazón.

Ella ya no sabía cómo responder a eso. Estaba perdiendo lo que sería una batalla entre el perdón o el odio por parte del joven. Todo se volvió tan silencioso, que sólo se escuchaba los carros venir y pasar por el camino de su vecindario. Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ganar el perdón de su mejor amigo. Vio en todas partes alguna cosa que pudiera distraer y olvidar lo anterior, entonces se fijó en el brazo del castaño.

—Oye, bonito reloj que tienes en la muñeca. —Dijo señalando el artefacto. —Está mejor que el que te compré el año pasado, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

Ahora era el castaño quien no podía responder.

[...]

 _—¿En serio ella te dijo eso?_

 _Dijo la chica rubia. Está sentada en una de las sillas del establecimiento donde trabaja. Obviamente está en su descanso siendo las 9:29 AM, el puesto que ella debería estar lo está ocupando un chico de su misma edad. La oji-naranja observaba a Marco con cierta molestia, pues no le gustó para nada la historia que está contando su ahora amigo. Aunque cabe recalcar que le agradó mucho que el castaño sí cumpliera con su promesa de tomar desayuno con ella, por dentro se complació que no tomaría sola su comida._

 _—Sí. —Respondió Marco. —Me dijo con voz fría: "Yo soy tu amiga". —Su voz intentó replicar el tono de Star._

 _—Qué hipócrita. —Miró a otro lado mientras toma de su café._

 _—Sí... jamás pensé que ella se convertiría así. No es la mejor amiga que conozco._

 _—Oye, cálmate. ¿Sí? —Le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda, estaban tan cerca que no era tan necesario estirar su brazo._

 _—Lo intento, Álex, pero en verdad duele._

 _Álex nunca va a sentir lo que el joven mexicano siente en estos momentos, y ella lo sabe. No es de muchos amigos, así que no tiene tantos problemas sociales como el de Marco. Ojalá, y sólo ojalá, Star no apareciese en esos instantes en la puerta de la tienda. La rubia de ojos naranjas estará preparada para golpearla si es que aparece._

 _—Fue una noche desagradable, ¿no?_

 _Marco tomó su tiempo en responder, se demoró pero lo hizo._

 _—Sí que lo fue._

 _Después de aquella respuesta, ella hizo una seña al camarero (que realmente era uno de sus pocos compañeros y amigos) y pidió la cuenta. Mientras ello, Marco estaba pensando si en ir a su casa para hablar con Star o ignorarla hasta que todo se olvide... No, lo segundo es imposible. Él sabe que esto no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, podría intentarlo pero no serviría de nada._

 _A veces en su cabeza se remonta la idea de investigar y descubrir qué habría hecho mal. ¿Será por el beso en la cabina? De hecho, no sería tan mala la alternativa. Es decir, él culpó al cuarto que es mágico sólo para olvidar que aquel momento sucedió. Pero tal vez no pensó en qué sentiría Star en ese momento, ¿y si le rompió el corazón por haber usado una excusa y no sus sentimientos? Sí, desperdició un momento clave para su vida._

 _Volteó a ver otra vez a la chica, ella tenía una cara de enojo mientras que en el otro lado el camarero se iba a otra mesa. Quiso preguntar, pero ella le llevó la delantera._

 _—Mi papá de nuevo me obsequió otro reloj. Agh, no es que no me guste, pero él cree que si regalándome regalos cada mes lo perdonaré, pues está muy equivocado._

 _Antes de que Marco explicase la situación que vivió con Star, Álex le dijo un poco de su vida para conocerse mejor. Una de sus anécdotas, fue que su papá dejó a ella y su mamá por 1 año para un viaje de trabajo; pero la verdad era que estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones con una amante. Se descubrió el secreto y ahora éste intenta encontrar el perdón de su hija y de su madre. Ya lo consiguió de su mamá hace poco, ahora sólo faltaba ella._

 _—Está muy bonito._

 _—Mmh... Tal vez tengas razón, pero no lo necesito. Ya tengo dos en mi casa y creo que tener otro más sólo ocuparía más espacio. —Lo pensó un poco, pero al fin tomó una decisión. —Ten, es tuyo._

 _Le tiró el artefacto a Marco, y él a las justas lo agarró. Por un momento, creyó que se le iba a caer. El color era rojo como su sudadera; la marca no es que le interesa, de todas formas todos son iguales para él. La única diferencia es que el diseño del reloj era otro, ya te decía qué hora era, no como otros que tienes que ver las manillas y recién saber la hora._

 _—¿Tú no lo quieres? —Levantó una ceja. —Es decir, tu papá te lo regaló y yo..._

 _—Amigo, si mi padre me lo dio significa que es de mi propiedad. Y como lo es, entonces tengo todo el derecho de prestar o regalarle a alguien._

 _No podía argumentar ante las palabras de la chica. Simplemente agradeció y se lo puso en su muñeca. Eso sí, le incomodó un poco al principio, pero luego de unos segundos su brazo se acostumbró a llevar puesto el reloj._

 _—Muy bien, según indica faltan 20 minutos para las 10. Eso significa que tengo que ir a mi casa a descansar..._

 _—Si quieres te acompaño. —Sonrió mientras se levantaba del asiento. —Creo que me dijiste que no vives tan lejos de aquí, además que tengo tiempo de sobra._

 _—Oh, bueno. —Bajó la cabeza para evitar que él viera la presencia del sonrojo en su rostro. —Entonces voy al baño y nos vamos, mientras que tú me esperas, ¿okey?_

 _Ella se fue a los servicios higiénicos, mientras que él se quedó afuera, al costado de la puerta, a esperar a la pecosa. Tampoco es que se tarde toda la mañana, así que cruzó la pista para sentarse en la banca que alguna vez durmió. Es curioso, pero ahora se sentía más suave la banca que el de hace unas horas. Quizás sea por el estrés que llevaba cargando Marco a sus espaldas, por eso es que sentía cómodo mas no tan agradable._

 _Volteó la cabeza para ver si se encontraban algunos de los tres perros que vio en la madrugada, pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada; en cambio sólo se quedó mirando la sangre del can marrón pegada al césped verde. Y también se preguntó qué habrá pasado con el vagabundo que se encontró en aquella noche, seguramente aún estará dormido en "su banca"._

 _Álex salió de la rosquillería y caminó hacia Marco. Al parecer, se lavó la cara y el cabello._

 _—¿Vamos? —Preguntó._

 _—Claro, pero tengo una duda. —Se paró en frente de ella. —¿Qué haremos en tu casa? Estoy aburrido y sabes que no quiero pensar en... ello._

 _—Tú... tú no te preocupes. —Dijo nerviosamente por la posición donde estaba Marco. Tragó saliva y habló con una voz suave y linda. —Nos iremos a divertir un rato._

[...]

—Yo... me lo dieron.

Marco levantó sus labios como intento de sonreír, pero le salió tan mal que lo retiró segundos después. Esa oración que dio él tiene un contexto muy bajo que hizo que Star sospechara de éste, como si algo estuviese escondiendo. Marco agarro su vaso lleno de agua y bebió hasta que éste se quedase vacío. Su amiga vio que el joven tomó el agua con tanta velocidad. Si no se estuviese aguantando, ahorita estaría tomando también del agua. A veces seguirle el ritmo a alguien es buena señal y da un mejor momento en la situación, ¿no?

Star estaba segura que esa pregunta hizo temblar a Marco. Literal, cuando lo escuchó, él tembló y sacudió su espalda como si un rayo chocase sobre su columna vertebral. Además que el tiempo que le tomó para que su amigo contestara fue largo, no tanto exageradamente pero sí para una simple y sencilla pregunta. No es para tanto presumir, pero Star está ganando el control de la situación sin que ésta se diese cuenta.

Pero su grito de victoria no duró mucho. Marco pasó su mano por el rostro, lo deslizó desde su frente hasta su mentón. Sí, volvimos a los interrogatorios.

—¿Usaron protección?

—¡Sí! —Marco se asombró por ver que su amiga no se impresionaba con la pregunta. —Tom usó uno de esas cosas que aquí lo llaman "condón".

Los dos se miraron después de la pregunta. Sus ojos fueron conectando poco a poco, y Marco sabía que no tenía nada más que preguntar. ¿Y la droga? Bueno, eso será en otro momento, puesto a que él no está ahí por el intento de drogadicción, sino por el intento de reconciliar el cariño de los dos. Él sacó una conclusión, después de todo no se quedarían toda el día en la sala.

—Star, escucha. Yo no sé si en verdad pueda olvidar que tú hiciste "aquello" con Tom, ni creo que con tu varita y hechizos encuentren una solución a esto. Pero... —Esa palabra de oposición hizo levantar su mirada a la chica rubia. Ella sentía, desde la mañana, algo de alegría. —Tal vez... yo... yo pueda... Quiero decir, todavía somos amigos después de todo... Ahh, lo que trato de decir es que tal vez pueda perdona...

Estaba cerca, tan cerca de que la oji-azul consiguiese ese perdón tan esperado. Tan cerca de escuchar la palabra que sus oídos necesitaban para tranquilizar su cuerpo y alma. Tan cerca de volver a abrazar, sentir el cálido y hermoso calor de él ante los abrazos, y tener esos días donde nada importaba excepto la relación de ellos dos. Pero no fue así, no consiguió esas tres letras faltantes en la palabra para ser otra vez un equipo. No, no pudo.

Marco oyó unos ruidos en la escalera, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Se supone que aquí está Star, ¿quién más podría ser? Sus papás llegarían hoy o mañana en la tarde. Y Tom ya se habría ido de su hogar hace horas.

No fue que esa persona llegó al último escalón, así descubriendo su identidad: su piel, morado gris; un ojo de más; su cabello, un poco desordenado pero aún puntiagudo hacia arriba; su atuendo, camisa rota al igual que sus pantalones; y esos cuernos tan ordinarios y diferente de los demás.

El principe del Inframundo llegó a la sala.

—Oye, amor. Ya me tengo queeeeee...

Tom no terminó la oración a causa de la presencia de su amigo. Se quedó quieto en el lugar donde estaba. Iba a ir a abrazar y besar a su novia para despedirse, pero no estaba en sus planes encontrarse con el castaño.

Marco observó a quien llama mejor amigo. Se sorprendió que aún siguiera estando en su casa. Ahora sí el momento era más incómodo que antes. Observó de nuevo a Star, se molestó un poco por no avisarle de que su novio seguía presente en su hogar; sin embargo, no era el momento exacto para quejarse frente a la rubia. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta estar frente a frente con Tom. Mientras tanto, el demonio se puso nervioso por la acción de su amigo.

—Tom, qué agradable sorpresa. —Lo miró desde los pies hasta su cabello. —Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Jeje. —Rió nerviosamente, sus manos largaron el cuello de su polo para que pudiese entrar aire a su cuerpo. —A mí también me da gusto verte, Marco. Yo estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Star. No sé si ella te lo... —Observó que su novia le estaba dando muecas, así que se retractó. —Es decir, me levanté y pues ahora me voy a mi hogar.

Marco se fijó en él por unos segundos. Ni le dio importancia a la respuesta de su amigo. Pero, para cuando se dio cuenta, abrazó al chico.

Tom estaba sorprendido por el acto del castaño. Por lo que le había contado Star, él debería estar enojado con el demonio. Tal vez ya esperaba un golpe bien merecido, pero un abrazo era lo poco que se le ocurrió. A final de cuentas, Tom correspondió el abrazo poco a poco.

El chico con el lunar no sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sí sabía por qué. ¿En serio odiaría a Tom por acostarse con la mujer que ama? Claro que no. Él, en primera, no sabe que Marco aún sigue queriendo a su novia. Además que no es el culpable de haberle hecho drogar. Ese abrazo es como una forma de decirle que no lo odia, que entre él y el demonio todo estaba bien. A cambio de Star que ella sí intentó hacerlo dormir y sabía de sus sentimientos.

Marco abrió los ojos (él abrazó a Tom con los ojos cerrados) y observó algo peculiar en el cuello de su amigo: los chupones que Star le dejó en la noche anterior. Aún seguían marcados y eran un poco visibles, claro, con la ayuda de la luz era más notable. El mexicano no se movió ni le dieron escalofríos por ver eso. Un poco le incomodaba, pero de ahí no más.

Marco se separó de su amigo y le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Tom hizo lo mismo y se fue de la casa despidiendose de él y de Star. A veces se preguntaba por qué se iba desde la puerta o no por alguna especie de teletransportación.

—Bueno, ahora que se fue... —Desapareció la sonrisa del castaño al escuchar la voz de Star. —Podemos terminar de una vez por todas nuestra...

—Voy al baño. No tardo.

Marco se fue directo al baño, dejando a Star conteniendo las palabras en su boca.

Ya estando ahí, abrió el caño para que saque agua. Se mojó un poco el rostro y luego se vio en el espejo. Estaba todo desgastado y con ojos rojos. Necesitaba ir abajo y decir qué es lo que pasará entre ellos dos desde ahora. Nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos con esta conversación, pero estaba seguro que sí o sí tendría que finalizar. Seguía indeciso, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Van a seguir siendo amigos o no? ¿Se perdonará el error o no?

O tal vez si haría lo que le dijo Álex hoy o no.

[...]

 _¿Se imaginaron que habría una casa rural en medio del bosque? Bueno, ese es el hogar de Álex. Está hecha de madera, como una cabaña, pero éste es más sostenible, tiene dos pisos y dura más que otras casas ya construidas. Ella vive con su mamá que está ahora en el centro comercial comprando cosas para el almuerzo. La rubia y el castaño llegaron a la casa hace unos minutos._

 _Ni saben cómo pasó, pero ahora ellos se encontraban en la habitación de Álex, tirados en la cama mientras que sus labios estaban juntos, muy pegados y abrazados del uno al otro. Los dos jóvenes no lo creían, pero ni siquiera querían interrumpir ese momento de amor y apego._

 _El joven Marco acariciaba el cachete izquierdo de su amiga, le pareció muy suave y apacible. Su nariz sentía el choque de respiración entre los dos. Su cabeza explotaba de emoción por el sabor de la boca de la pecosa. Era tan agradable y perfecta la sensación del beso_

 _—Espera. —Marco dejó de besar a la rubia. —¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

 _—¿¡A caso importa!?_

 _Álex juntó sus labios con el de él muy forzosamente agarrándolo de su sudadera. Los dos parecían necesitar ese momento._

 _Por un lado, tenemos a una chica que trabaja con mucho aburrimiento en un establecimiento en toda la madrugada. Una chica que ni tiene tiempo para hacer amistades hasta llegar al punto de considerar a su mamá como "mejor amiga". Una chica que tiende a vivir bajo el sufrimiento de la infidelidad de su papá hacia su familia. No fue que llegó Marco Díaz Ubaldo y con tan sólo unos minutos de hablar con ella hizo conseguir un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo sentir desde la fecha de su nacimiento: el amor._

 _Y por el otro lado, tenemos al chico que vive dentro de una telenovela mexicana. Un chico que se sentía confundido desde la llegada de una princesa. Un chico que tenía todo planeado, sabía con quién estar, qué iba a ser de su vida y mucho más; pero todo se destruyó con que aquella princesa le arrebate el corazón, sintiendo por primera vez una vida sin rumbo alguno._

 _—Lo siento, Marco. —Dijo al terminar el beso. —Pero en verdad necesitaba un poco de amor. Yo... yo sólo quería..._

 _Díaz sencillamente besó a Álex otra vez. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese momento._

 _Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus labios simplemente hacían su trabajo de jugar con los labios de la joven. Tal vez uno piense que con estar con los ojos cerrados veías puro fondo negro y ya, pero lo que Marco veía era un conjunto de emociones unidos, uno que no sentía con Star ni con Jackie. Estaba feliz, al fin tal vez habría encontrado a la persona ideal para su vida._

 _Pero todo eso se esfumó al abrir los ojos. Fue entonces que se impactó con lo que vio._

 _Las tiernas pecas de la joven desaparecieron como si alguien se lo quitase, en cambio está unos corazones rojos, uno en cada mejilla. La ropa que llevaba fue cambiada por un vestido verde como el de una personita. Ella, al sentir que Marco no correspondía el beso, abrió los ojos. Marco ya no veía esos ojos color atardecer que le atraían, sino ahora eran de color celeste como el cielo. También se fijó que ella traía una vincha con cuernitos en su cabello. Pero lo peor llegaría después con una pregunta..._

 _—Marco, ¿te pasa algo?_

 _Su voz. Oh, su aguda voz._

 _El castaño se quitó y empujó a la rubia que estaba encima de él. La chica, tirada en la cama y confundida, quiso preguntar. Pero observó que el rostro de su amigo estaba pálido, como si viese a un muerto levantarse. Su respiración estaba muy agitado, como si le faltase oxígeno en sus pulmones._

 _Marco volvió a ver a Álex, que ya estaba normal. Tenía su atuendo de siempre, sus ojos de siempre y las lindas pecas de siempre._

 _—¡Marco! —Llamó la rubia. —¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué me tiraste?_

 _—La vi, Alex. Vi a Star._

 _Ella se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar eso._

 _—Pero si no tenemos ventanas..._

 _—¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Vi a ella en vez de a ti!_

 _—Oh..._

 _Ahora comprendió que pasaba. Se entristeció, pues el castaño a las finales no estaba besando a ella, sino a una versión imaginaria de su otra amiga, su mejor amiga._

 _—Creo que no puedes olvidarla, Marco._

 _—¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas?_

 _—¡Qué no ves! —Gritó. —Yo pensé que por fin habría encontrado a un chico que pudiese acompañarme toda mi vida. Pero ese chico siempre estará pensando en otra persona, le guste o no. Marco, aunque me duela decirlo, tú estás enomarado de ella._

 _—Bueno, sí, lo estaba. Pero puedo cambiar. —Agarró las manos de la pecosa. —Álex, creo que mi corazón quiere estar contigo, y sólo contigo._

 _—Tal vez tengas razón, pero tus ojos siempre veran a esa persona que hará latir tu corazón más rápido que antes. —Acariciaba su rostro._

 _—No... No entiendo._

 _—Vete a casa y ve con ella, yo no soy la indicada._

 _—¿ME ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO? No, no te dejará. No me importa que nos hayamos conocido sólo una noche, yo quiero tener algo contigo._

 _—Marco, no sabes cuánto me duele... —Dijo sacando unas lágrimas._

 _—No lo digas, por favor. —Limpió esas gotas que salían de sus ojos._

 _—No lo diré, pero sabes muy bien qué hacer._

 _—Ella me lastimó, mucho._

 _—Y tú te lastimaras si no estás con ella. Imagínate, no me viste a mí sino a ella, ¿qué pasará si besas a otras, eh? Por favor, Marco. Yo te quiero, por eso lo digo._

 _Marco no podía hacer nada más, se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Se fue rumbo a su hogar y a confrontar el problema._

[...]

Marco ya tiene una decisión, ya sabe qué hacer. Fue difícil, pero de todas formas él va a teminar esta charla que tuvieron los dos.

Él bajó por las escaleras. Siendo sincero, temía lo peor. Ya todo habrá cambiado por el incidente causado por su mejor amiga, nada será lo mismo, pero ta vez se pueda volver a iniciar todo.

Marco estuvo en el último escalón, y subió la mirada para encontrarse con una Star decaída. Ya deberían haber almorzado ellos, pero por el problema que tuvieron, simplemente se les quitó el apetito.

—Star, debo decir que...

—Espera, Marco. Tú ya has hablado y has hecho todas tus preguntas, ahora es mi turno de hablar.

El castaño no se opuso, al fin y al cabo tiene razón. Todo este tiempo fue él quien tomó el control de la situación, y dejó que la rubia solamente respondiera sus preguntas.

—Marco, yo... lo lamento. Déjame decirte que te quiero mucho, y lo sabes bien. Tal vez no me perdones, pero en verdad me arrepiento por no habértelo dicho antes. Soy una tonta, una mala amiga y una fea compañera. Si quieres castigarme, entonces hazlo. Aceptaré cualquier tipo dolor... cualquier cosa.

Eso último incomodó a Díaz. Bueno, ahora Marco tendrá que responder al momento más esperado para la princesa.

—Por su puesto que no te perdono. Me lastimaste mucho, Star, y creeme que aún duele. —Ella aceptó que perdió a Marco. —Pero eso no significa que no seamos amigos.

—¿Eh? Me siento confundida.

—Star, no puedo dejar que te vayas. Sufrí mucho cuando me dejaste, e hiciste ver que mi vida es más aburrida cuando no estás. Yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

—¿Lo... Lo dices en serio? —Se alegró mientras que se iluminaba los ojos.

—Alto ahí, Star. Aún sigo enojado contigo, pero tampoco es que te odie por el resto de mi vida.

La rubia corrió rápido y abrazó a Marco. Necesitaba en verdad estar junto a su mejor amigo, y él juntó sus brazos a los de ella como el toque final.

—¡Gracias, Marco! ¡Muchas gra...

Lloró en la sudadera de Marco, pensó que iba a perderlo. Jamás se lo perdonaría. La joven sabe que desde ahora en adelante no le mentiría más al castaño. Dolió demasiado estar muchas horas sin él, no se imaginaría estar una vida sin él.

—Ya, ya... Ya pasó.

—Te quiero, Marco. —Dejó de llorar.

Star esperaba también un "te quiero" por parte del mexicano, pero esa oración jamás llegó. Se separó de él, se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Quieres ver una película mientras almorzarmos?

—De hecho, yo voy a ir a domir en mi cuarto. No es que tuviera una gran noche, ¿sabes?

Star no respondió, entendió perfectamente el mensaje y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Aunque parezca raro, a Marco le agradó mucho que ella entendiera que no será fácil volver todo a la normalidad. Eso pasas poco a poco.

Subió a su habitación, y lo primero que vio fue ese vaso con el líquido raro en su interior. Se acercó y empezó a olfatear del vaso, olía como azúcar por alguna razón.

—Mm... Ella dijo que esto era para dormir... Qué tal si...

Marco no lo pensó dos veces y bebió del vaso. Cuando lo dejó vacío, se tiró a la cama, pero no sentía sueño.

—Ja, tal vez Star se haya...

5 segundos después, Díaz se quedó completamente dormido.

[...]

 **Bueno, ahora sí se acabó la historia.**

 **Aquí esta la segunda parte. Agradezco a las personas que apoyaron mi primer One-Shot. Espero que les guste este final.**

 **Comprenderé si lo sienten vacío, simple, flojo y que pudo haber sido más; pero era lo único que podía hacer. Ya no me ocurría algo más.**

 **Qué tengan un buen día.**


End file.
